objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BITMON
BITMON (Battle in the Middle of Nowhere) is a BFDI(A) camp made by Daniel Webb on Youtube. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! Contestants Blocky: KaraidsLair Bubble: WhaiJay Coiny: Omarwods Eraser: Matt Thompson Firey: Shannon Millington Flower: Amanda Carter Golf Ball: TheGkanderson77 Ice Cube: Theelementalraccoon Leafy: RockYoWurld11 Match: umbreon713 Needle: Mario Deleon Pen: yum Sepillo Pencil: jay28jay2 Pin: Colimopsduzlps Rocky: Ultraboldore72 Snowball: coolestkid192 Spongy: ThatChatProductions Teardrop: brettsmart8 Tennis Ball: Preston Campbell Woody: Lucas Brazil Dora: nerdyghost244 David: TWISTEDmetalfan34 Donut: MRace2010isback Ruby: joaquint561 Puffball: SuperNin10 Book: Pennsylvania Production's Channel Gelatin: bowserjr2215 Nickel: friesfan7844 Fries: BeAwesomeOne2 Bomby: Ignatius Wong Yellow Face: Steven Davenport Elimination Table The rest of the contestants are still in the compeition. Pictures 1)Blocky.png Match2.png 12) Pen.png 13) Pencil.png 185px-Bomby 3.png 185px-Coiny Oficial.PNG 185px-Yellow Face BFDIA (1).png 2) Bubble.png 200px-HD David.png 201px-Pin Idle.png 4) Eraser.png 5) Firey.png 6) Flower.png 8) Ice Cube.png 9) Leafy.png ACWAGT Book Pose.png ACWAGT Fries Pose.png ACWAGT Spongy Pose.png BFMT Donut.png BFMT Golf Ball.png BFMT Snowball.png Dora Talking0002.png Gelatin.png Needle 1.png Nickel idle.png Puffball.png RFVP Ruby pose.png RockyPose.png TB pose xD.png Teardrop Pose.png Woody (SuperCDLand).png Episode 1 'A ' The Contestants were introduced, and the first challenge was to name the camp. 'B ' 12 contestants did the challenge. Winners: Ice Cube (Team Captain, Immune) Woody (Team Captain, Immune) Donut (Team Captain, Immune) Gelatin (Immune) Bomby (Immune) Bugspray (Team Captain, Immune) Fries (Immune) 'C ' Ruby, David, and Pin were eliminated, Woody's name, Battle in the Middle of Nowhere won the contest, and the teams were created. Ice Cube's Team: Gelatin, Bubble, Bomby, Pen, Teardrop, Golf Ball Donut's Team: Tennis Ball, Flower, Spongy, Puffball, Dora, Nickel Bugspray's Team: Fries, Sunscreen, Eraser, Blocky, Needle, Snowball Woody's Team: Yellow Face, Coiny, Firey, Rocky, Leafy, Book. The challenge was to make a team name that corresponds to your teams color. It also needed alliteration. Example: Purple Pumas, Episode 2 A___________________________________________________________________________________________ Dora quit the game and is 28th. The team names were The Orange O-Zones (Chosen by Spongy), The Red Rovers (Chosen by Bugspray), the Green Garbanzos (Chosen by Ice Cube), and the Blue Burritos (Chosen by the host). The Blue Burritos sre up for voting because they got 3/20 while the other teams are safe. The people up for voting are Woody, Firey, Leafy, Rocky, Yellow Face, Book, and Coiny. Only the team can vote. B____________________________________________________________________________________________ Diamond got sick, so Todd the Wall hosted this episode. At elimination, Book was eliminated. The challenge was to answer 5 questions about BFDI.And if some people don't do the challenge for a third time,they will be eliminated. Category:Woody Fans Category:Coiny Fans Category:Yellow Face Fans Category:Bomby Fans Category:Firey Fans Category:Pin Fans Category:Leafy Fans Category:Book Fans Category:Puffball Fans Category:Bubble Fans Category:Pencil Fans Category:Pen Fans Category:Blocky Fans Category:Eraser Fans Category:Flower Fans Category:Match Fans Category:Needle Fans Category:Rocky Fans Category:Snowball Fans Category:Spongy Fans Category:Teardrop Fans Category:Dora Fans Category:David Fans Category:Donut Fans Category:Ruby Fans Category:Gelatin Fans Category:Nickel Fans Category:Fries Fans Category:Ice Cube Fans Category:Golf Ball Fans Category:Tennis Ball Fans Category:Rainbow Diamond Fans Category:Todd the Wall Fans Category:Blue Raspberry Fans Category:Cherry Fans Category:Red Raspberry Fans Category:Lemony Fans Category:Limey Fans Category:Pluggy Fans Category:Tangeriney Fans Category:Globe Fans Category:Grape Juice Fans Category:Tacky Fans Category:Licorice Fans Category:Door Knob Fans Category:Shieldy Fans Category:Protony Fans Category:Neutrony Fans Category:Lego Fans Category:Meteoroid Fans Category:Darty Fans Category:Barny Fans Category:BSB Fans Category:Whiffle Ball Fans Category:Nacho Fans Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:When Objects Work Fans Category:Penny Fans Category:Paper Fans Category:OJ Fans Category:Bow Fans Category:Knife Fans Category:Lightbulb Fans Category:Paintbrush Fans Category:Apple Fans Category:Marshmallow Fans Category:Bomb Fans Category:Pickle Fans Category:Baseball Fans Category:Nickle Fans Category:Taco Fans Category:Balloon Fans Category:MePhone4 Fans Category:MePhone4S Fans Category:MePhone5 Fans Category:MePhone5S Fans Category:MePhone5C Fans Category:MePhone6 Fans Category:MePhone6+ Fans Category:Salt Fans Category:Salty Fans Category:Pepper Fans Category:Tissues Fans Category:Yin-Yang Fans Category:Yin Yang Fans Category:Yin Fans Category:Yang Fans Category:Trophy Fans Category:Dough Fans Category:Toilet Fans Category:Test Tube Fans Category:Fan Fans Category:Cheesy Fans Category:Suitcase Fans Category:Box Fans Category:Cherries Fans Category:MePad Fans Category:Soap Fans Category:Microphone Fans Category:Cue Ball Fans Category:1-Ball Fans Category:2-Ball Fans Category:3-Ball Fans Category:4-Ball Fans Category:5-Ball Fans Category:6-Ball Fans Category:7-Ball Fans Category:8-Ball Fans Category:9-Ball Fans Category:10-Ball Fans Category:11-Ball Fans Category:12-Ball Fans Category:13-Ball Fans Category:14-Ball Fans Category:15-Ball Fans Category:Banana Fans Category:Bell Fans Category:Cookie Fans Category:Dictionary Fans Category:Guitar Fans Category:Magnifying Glass Fans Category:Party Hat Fans Category:Poptart Fans Category:Rubber Ball Fans Category:Spiky Mervert Fans Category:Teddy Bear Fans Category:TV Fans